<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Tie Event by WinglessOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394902">Red Tie Event</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne'>WinglessOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Bondage, Short One Shot, Suit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rey venture to a charity event for Ben's workplace, but something always happens when these two get dressed to the nines...its awfully hard to resist a man in a suit and tie, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Tie Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was created for the Space Cafe "Porg-let" prompt: Tie.  I hope you all like it!  Thanks to the ladies in the Space Cafe for inspiring this little collection!  More One-Shots will likely follow.</p><p>Thank you to my lovely beta tmwillson3 for editing my work!  I appreciate you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Tonight was a special night; Ben was wearing a suit and tie, which meant only one thing to Rey.  Tonight, they were gonna fuck.  <em> Hard </em>.  That and the bold, crimson tie that was neatly wound around his neck would eventually be wound around her wrists.  It was something she looked forward to anytime he had a special event for work.  Tonight was a charity auction, and Ben stood front and center, auctioning the pieces himself to the highest bidder.</p><p> </p><p>Rey accompanied him, dressed to the nines in a perfectly coordinated, crimson gown.  She knew that her dress would make Ben just as weak as his suit made her.  She chose it to deliberately show off all his favorite assets of hers: her back mostly bare, her ass perfectly framed, and a slit up to her thigh to show off her toned legs.  She wanted him to be just as distracted as she knew she’d be.  Sitting off to the side from where he stood, she crossed her legs just so that he could see <em> everything </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The evening wore on, and every time he glanced her way, she saw the hunger in his eyes.  He swallowed thickly more than once as his eyes flicked over her.  No one else would notice the action, but she did.  By the time the final piece of the night was auctioned, Rey was so wet that she was sure she had made a stain on her gown and hoped that she hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Both were silent as they exited the event hall, Ben graciously holding the door for Rey as she passed.  His gesture was gentlemanly, as was the way he placed his hand on her lower back.  As they walked further into the parking lot, his hand drifted lower.  He massaged her ass through her gown, and Rey realized he was trying to figure out what kind of panties she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached their car, he turned her to face him, dipping his hand down to her thigh and reaching beneath the slit of her skirt.  Easing his long fingers up and around her thigh, he groped at the naked globes of her ass.  A mischievous grin spread across his face, and his eyes darkened with obvious lust.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re feeling awfully <em> cheeky </em>tonight,” Ben teased darkly, pulling her in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re wearing a tie,” Rey murmured in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm and I’m more than ready to put it to good use.  I can’t wait to get you home,” he said, reaching to capture her lips in a searing kiss.   Rey gradually wound her arms around his neck the longer they kissed, but she had ulterior motives.  Lifting his collar, she grasped at his tie, slowly loosening the knot.</p><p> </p><p>Ben roughly broke the kiss, pulling back in shock.  His lips were stained in the bold lipstick that Rey had been wearing, and he gazed intently upon her as she slipped the end of the tie off his neck, gripping it delicately in both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking for it,” he said, claiming the tie for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Rey took a step back, holding out her wrists.  “Tie me up now,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Ben glanced just beyond her, noticing that the coast was mostly clear.  “With pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>He moved to stand in front of her, covering her small frame with his own.  Deft fingers worked the tie around her wrist, carefully looping it and knotting it just so.  He gave a final tug before his eyes met hers again.</p><p> </p><p>“You play a dangerous game,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it.  Just like you love bending me over and making me <em> scream </em>,” she purred, pressing her thighs together as she felt a fresh flow of slick.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just you wait.  I’ll make you scream so much, you won’t be able to talk tomorrow,” Ben said, leading her around to her side of the car.  He guided her to sit, arranging her skirt so that the slit went up and to the side granting an unobstructed view of her glistening cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m counting on it,” Rey said, reaching up with her bound hands and cradling his face.  She pulled him in for one more kiss, squealing when he bit her lip.  His hand slid between her thighs, teasing at her opening and brushing over her sensitive clit.  “Your game is just as dangerous,” she added in a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my love, you have <em> no </em>idea,” he said with a grin, pulling away and closing her door.  “No idea whatsoever,” he murmured to himself as he walked to the driver’s side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>